Broken Promises
by TheMeg-hanSolo
Summary: Leila and Percy were best friends, that is until Percy left without a warning and breaking his promise not to leave her. When Leila turns 15, her world changes and becomes the daughter of someone that you would not expect. PercyXOC
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! It's Meghan with a new story, hopefully I can complete this one. Haha enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"You'll never leave me, right?" She asked. Tears welled in her hazel eyes.<p>

"I will never leave you, no matter what." The boy wiped away a stray tear.

She sniffed, "Promise?"  
>"Promise." A smile grew on both of their faces.<p>

That was five years ago. The two aren't the same people. The once you, vibrant, and charming ten year old girl became cold and distant. Her names was Leila Night. The boy was Percy Jackson, Leila's best friend since birth. After Percy's promise, she went to visit him the following day only to find it abandoned. He didn't even say goodbye. Percy Jackson broke his promise.

From that day on, Leila made a promise to herself to not let her heart go unguarded. Each day became a struggle for the young girl. At school she would wander the halls vulnerable to the hatred of her peers. Home was a different story. One would think the home is a safe haven. Not for Leila. Every night her father would make his way home completely wasted. He began to do things to her, unthinkable things that should not be repeated. The only good thing that came out in her life was when her father passed out on the couch in the living room. Leila would lay on the roof overhang below her window and watch the stars. Sometimes the thought of Percy would cross her mind, but it would always maker her angrier that before.

Her father has always been an alcoholic, at least as long as Leila has known. When she was younger her father would beat her and Percy would be there with arms wide open. Leila made him promise not to tell a soul. She still believes all the hurtful things he's done to her was out of love. Leila doesn't know if Percy kept his promise. If her didn't keep the one that meant the most to her, probably not.

There was no mother to protect her all those times. Her father said that she abandoned them. If this was truth, she didn't know. She only knew one thing about her mother and that was that she had auburn hair like Leila. She made a wish every night that one day she would see her mother. Even if it was for only one minute, she would be greatful.

Leila Night has always had an unusual life, but it's only going to get stranger.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it? Good? Bad? Want to throw a rock at me? Okay, don't do that, but please review! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, it is I again. Thanks so much to XrandomXPurpleXninjaX, Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel, Yaz-Haruno, XxPercyxX and PerfectlyPG for putting this story under favorites, it means so much to me. And also thank you to Rawr8571 for you review. Keep the reviews coming people! I hope you like this chapter, I had somewhat of a writer's block so I had to keep it short. Don't worry though, once I get this story going, long chapters will be coming. **

**IFoundAPickle: Thank you very much! If you throw a rock at your brother, I can throw one at my sister, deal? :) Oh, and thanks for adding it to favorite stories :)**

**DaughterofApollo101: Thanks so much for the Story Alert, Favorite Story, Favorite Author, and Author Alert! It means so much! I love Percabeth as well but I just got tired of it, I wanted something new :) **

**Enjoy!**

"Miss Night?"A soft voice asked above her, "Miss Night!" Leila shot up, her head was beating rapidly in her chest. "Sleeping again, I see."

"Mrs. Wyck, I'm sorry-" She began.

"No excuses. Detention."

Leila slouched in her chair as her classmates laughed.

"Now that you're awake, answer the question on the board," Leila stared at the board and knew there was no hope for her. She has dyslexia and ADHD, the question looked like gibberish to her.

"I don't know Mrs. Wyck," It only took a second before she head snickers from her peers.

"The answer is William Shakespeare, Miss Night, William Shakespeare. Stop using your dyslexia as an excuse, it will get you nowhere in life," Mrs. Wyck returned to the front of the classroom. Leila was surprised her classmates weren't rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Only an hour left," She whispered to herself as she looked at the clock.

The class seemed to drag on, until finally the bell rang. Leila was the first one out of her seat and almost made it out the door when she heard the dull voice of Mrs. Wyck call out, "Miss Night, please come here," With a sigh she faced the English teacher. The whole class was gone, and Leila had a sudden feeling of fear. "Miss Night, you've been a very naughty girl."

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Wyck's body began to convulse, "Mrs. Wyck?" Her body rose in the air and changed form. She developed three wings and her body turned into one of a bird's, but her face stayed the same.

"Demon child!" The creature yelled at her.

The creature grabbed Leila repeating the same words from before. She screamed, but no one heard her pleas. Leila racked her head for a way out of this, she remembered Mr. Brunner talking about these sort of creatures.

"You're a harpy!" She yelled.

"That's right, demon child," She cackled.

"Let me go!" Leila demanded.

Next thing she knew she was surrounded by students looking at her questioningly. The crowd made way for Mr. Brunner.

"Leila, come with me," Whispers started around her. She ignored them and followed her teacher.

Mr. Brunner took her to her empty classroom, except for one student that she's never seen before. Though, he certainly didn't look like a student.

"Leila, this is Grover Underwood,"

"Hi, but Mr. Brunner, what does this have to with anything?" She asked.

"Mr. Underwood is new here and you to be his guide,"

"But Mr, Brunner-"

"No 'buts', do as I say, please." She knew that there was no point in arguing so she nodded.

The bell rang, it was time for lunch. She turned to look at Grover, "Well, come on. We haven't got all day." Once he got up, she instantly felt guilty. He was using crutches.

When they were walking the hallways, she informed him about the school. He seemed to be only half-listening. Leila didn't really care though, she just wanted this day to end.

Once they sat down, Grover spoke for the first time, "So, do you have any friends?"

Leila's mind traveled to Percy, "No."

"Oh, what do you like to do?" He tried instead.

"Nothing." There was no way Leila was going to tell this guy anything. The conversation quickly died.

The rest of the day consisted of Leila showing Grover where his classes were, which were surprisingly the same as hers. Leila was glad to finally get home with at least an hour to herself. The clock in the dining room was the only noise in the house when she arrived.

As she looked around in the empty living room, her eyes landed on a picture. It was a picture of her younger self.

"Promise?" Her ten-year-old self asked.

"Promise."

Leila tried to blink away the tears. At times, she admitted that she missed Percy. How could she not? He was her best friend. She sometimes wondered if he missed her as well. Every year on the day Percy left, she would sit on the porch and hope that he would appear. Tomorrow it will be exactly five years since he left. Five lonely years. She sighed and made her way up to her room. On a shelf lays a dusty red photo album that Leila hasn't touched in two years, but today she felt the sudden need to look through it.

Leila blew off the dust on the cover and coughed. She took the album and sat on her bed. With a shaky hand she opened it. The very first picture was of her and Percy, age four. Percy's mother, Sally, took them to the zoo. As the more pictures she went through, the more tears fell down her face. All of them were of Percy.

"Why did you have to leave?" She found herself saying. She closed the aging album and returned it to its place. Leila heard a car door slam. Her father was home.

**Review please! It would make this girl very happy :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm back! I wrote two chapters today so the second one will be up later today. Thank you to 5is2plus2 (love the name) under story alert! Thank you to Rawr8571 for putting it on their favorites!**

**DaughterofApollo101: Thank you for your review, I love getting them :D You get a cookie! -hands you cookie-**

**Lvl-ZeR0: I am more happy because of your review, thank you :D -hands you cookie- **

**PerfectlyPG: Thank you :D -hands you cookie-**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I think it's definitely not my best, but don't worry it'll get better. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Leila, get down here!" Her father yelled when he entered the house. Leila did not keep him waiting. She bolted down the stairs. Her was drunk once again.<p>

"Yes, father?" She asked nicely.

"You know what to do." A twisted smile spread on his face.

They both made their way up the stairs and to his bedroom. She began to take off her clothes, and he did as well. Leila learned that the best way to deal with it is to keep quiet. They made their way to the bed, and it began. Once again, it was torture for Leila. She was thankful when it was over and she could leave.

To rid herself of her father, she took a shower. The hot water felt good on her aching muscles. For a moment she didn't want to leave. Sadly, she knew her father would have a fit.

After she stepped out of the shower and dressed, Leila noticed the stars were starting to appear. She quietly opened her door and heard the loud snores of her father. It was time for her nightly stargazing. As she stepped on the overhang she was hit by a warm breeze. She laid on her back and stared at the stars. Leila gasped. There was a shooting star.

"I wish...to see Percy." Leila was surprised at her own words. Normally, she would wish to see her mother. Why did she have a sudden change of heart?

"You'll never leave me, right?" She said to herself, "Load of crap."

Leila thought of her wish. What would she do if she saw him again? Would she run and hug him? Or would she go on an angry rampage? Probably the later.

As more stars appeared, Leila knew that she should sleep. She seemed to melt in the bed and soon fell asleep.

"Ready of not here I come," Her younger self took her hands off her eyes and began to search the garden, "Percy, come out, come out where ever you are."

She searched behind bushes and trees, but there was no sign of her friend. As the minutes passed, Leila grew worried. She was now searching frantically in the garden, looking in every possible place he could be hiding. A terrible thought crossed her mind, what if she couldn't find him?

"Percy, this isn't funny anymore, you win! Just please come out!" She begged. Still there was no sight of her dark haired friend. "Perseus Jackson, if you're playing a joke on me, I'm going to kill you!"

The air went cold. Leila wrapped her arms around herself to gather some form of warmth. It was summer, it shouldn't be cold. Something wasn't right. To her left, she heard a twig break.

"Percy?" She asked hopefully. Sure enough, there he was. "Don't you ever do that to me again, you had me worried sick. What would have I told you your mom if you really did go missing?" There was no response. His green eyes seemed to have lost its warmth. "Percy, are you okay?"

"You're a worthless girl," He stated.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"No one loves you, I only talk to you because I feel sorry for you."

Tears welled in her eyes, "You aren't the real Percy. Who are you and what did you do with him?"

"Worthless girl. Worthless girl." Soon more people joined Percy. Sally. Her father. Mr. Brunner.

"No," She was shaking her head and started to back away, "No!"

Leila opened her eyes to find herself in her room. None of it was real. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She looked at the clock on her nightstand, it read 12:01 am.

"Happy anniversary.." She said sarcastically.

Outside she heard a car door slam. What if her wish did come true? Leila threw off the covers and looked out the window. To her disappointment, it was her neighbors who moved into Percy's house. She was silly to think her wish would come true.

* * *

><p>When Leila arrived at school, Grover was outside waiting for her.<p>

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"I walk to school," Leila loved to walk each morning. Ever since she was a little girl, she loved to be outside. One would always find her in the forest. "so I'm guessing I'm still your guide?" he nodded, "well then let's get going, homeroom starts soon."

By the time lunch rolled around, Leila found herself taking a liking to Grover. That didn't mean that she would let her guard down, though. Before they even began their meals, they heard a scream.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I need to get you out of here," was all he said.

"What, why?"

"Listen, I'm your protector. You know all those stories about Greek Mythology?"

"Yeah, Mr. Brunner tells the stories."

"Well they're true. You, Leila, are a demigod."

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? Good? Bad? Absolutely terrible and you're going to hunt me down and pelt me with rocks? Okay, don't do that last part, that would be painful. Sorry if some parts don't make sense, it made sense in my head. Yeah, I'm a freak...but anyway, Review please! It would make this girl very happy :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, it's me with another chapter :). **

**DaughterofApollo10: Why thank you :D. Yeah, I didn't have fun writing that part, it got extremely uncomfortable. I don't like writing those types of scenes, but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do. Thanks for the review :)**

**IFoundAPickle: I updated :D haha thanks :)**

**Come on guys, only 2 reviews? This makes this girl sad. :( Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Leila was at a loss for words. A demigod? It's not logically possible. To think, Leila Night, part god. Her mother was a goddess.<p>

"Leila, we've got to move," Grover tugged on her arm. They began to walk off school grounds.

"Where are you taking me?"

"The only place safe for you,"

"And that is?"

"I'll tell you later," His answer aggravated her, "do you have a car?"

"My father does, but my house is twenty minutes away and he already left for work,"

"Well that won't do any good. Desperate times call for desperate measures."Leila was getting frustrated.

"What are you talking about?" By this time Grover walked up to an abandoned car, "Oh no you don't, I will not be a convicted felon."

"Which is better, living or dying?" He asked.

Leila could hear the screams getting louder, "Living."

"Then get in the car," She got in the passenger seat, "keys, keys, keys. Ah, there we are." he started the engine.

"Do you even know how to drive a car?"

"Nope."

"Oh great, I'm going to be killed by a-" She looked down at his feet. Goat hooves. "You're a satyr."

"You're the first one not to call me a goat," he said happily.

"Just drive." This was all too much to process.

As they drove, Grover told her about the Greek gods and goddesses. Grover seems to think that she'll be a daughter of Aphrodite. Leila certainly hoped not. They were going to a place called Camp Half-Blood. A camp for demigods that teach them how to survive.

"Uh oh," Grover said.

"Uh oh? I don't like it when people say 'uh oh'," She shouted.

"The minotaur caught up,"

"Minotaur? You didn't tell me I was being chased by a minotaur! I don't even know how to fight. I'm dead,"

"No, you're not dead. I'm your protector, I'll keep you safe. I promise," Promise. Tears filled Leila's eyes.

"Are you crying?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine," She wiped away the tears, "I'm fine."

"We're almost there. When the car stops, I want you to run up that hill and don't look back," the hill was coming into view.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Now go!"

Leila opened the car door and sprinted toward the hill. She could hear the crunch of metal. For a moment, she almost went back.

"Don't look back, don't look back," She repeated as she ran. Leila turned her head for a second and regretted it. Grover was hanging limply from the minotaur's hand. She stopped in her tracks, she had to save Grover.

The minotaur was looking at her. Leila had to think fast. Out of the corner of her eye, Leila spotted a pointed stick. If she was lucky, she could wound the minotaur and save Grover. Or she could die. In a quick motion, Leila grabbed the stick and rammed it in the minotaur's abdomen. It let out a cry of pain. There was a flash, and the minotaur was gone. Leila sat there for a second to catch her breath. Grover was on the ground unconscious. Her legs felt like jello as she dragged Grover into the camp.

Leila was in awe at the size of the camp. It was beautiful. Kids were fighting with swords, others with bows and arrows. That was one activity she couldn't wait to try. In all the excitement, Leila forgot about Grover until her began to moan.

"Grover. Grover, wake up," he only groaned. The only thought that came to mind was-

"Ow! Leila, did you have to slap me?" Grover asked irritably.

"Well, you wouldn't wake up and I have no clue where to go,"

"Oh right, first we need to go to the Big House," Leila looked at him questioningly, but followed him. She noticed that he got rid of his pants and was showing off his goat legs.

When they got to the Big House, Leila recognized someone right away.

"Mr. Brunner? You're a...centaur," She said.

"I see you payed attention in my class, and my names Chiron," He smiled.

"The Chiron?" She was flabbergasted. Next to Chiron was a pudgy man. "and you're Dionysus."

"Call him Mr. D. He's out Camp Director," Chiron said. She nodded. "Grover, why don't you show Leila the camp and where she'll be staying."

"Alright, Chiron," He said, "right this way, Leila."

Grover showed her the Hermes cabin, which is where she'll be staying until she's claimed by her godly parent. As they passed the Aphrodite cabin, she certainly hoped she was not her daughter.

They were nearing the end of the tour, "Grover what's that?" she pointed to a field with kids sword fighting.

"That's the arena. It's where you practice sword fighting and archery,"

Leila was only listening partially to Grover. Her focus was on a boy who looked oddly familiar.

"Come on, I want you to meet someone," She followed him into the arena. Grover was heading to the boy she was eying. "Hey , come here. This is our new camper-"

"Leila." He said.

"Percy."

* * *

><p><strong>So I hoped you liked it! I might not update for a while, we just gave away one of the kittens I grew really attached to and I'm taking it really hard. I've been crying for that past half hour. Who knows, maybe writing will be the best medicine and I'll update more. Please review. Thanks. <strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm back. This chapter was written at 1 o' clock in the morning so bear with me. Thank you to xXxrouxXx for adding this story to their story alert :). Thank you Nomad0036 for putting it under their favorites :).**

**gerson: if you could, could please not curse? Thank you very much for adding it under your favorites :)**

**Lvl-ZeR0: Haha thank you for your review. It made me smile, which I really needed. Writing has helped me :)**

**Enjoy!**

Grover looked at them confused, "You two know each other?"

"Of course," Percy said, "she's my best friend."

Anger boiled in Leila, "Was your best friend. Meaning 'used to, 'no longer', and 'never again'."

A look of hurt developed on his face, but he deserved it. Five years of absence and he dared to believe they were still best friends. That bot had some nerve to think that.

Grover could sense the awkward situation between them, "Well, dinner's about to start. Leila, why don't I take you back to your cabin-"

"I know where it is, thank you very much," Leila stormed off to the cabins. Just when Leila was beginning to get over Percy, he shows up.

The Hermes cabin was packed, much to Leila's distaste. At the moment she'd rather be alone and not get pranked by the Stoll brothers. She only talked to them for thirty seconds and knew they were trouble. She made a mental note to steer clear of them. A lot of the kids were the offspring of minor gods. Leila felt bad for them since only the twelve Olympians had cabins. She certainly hoped she wouldn't be one of them. One thing for certain, she couldn't handle living in Hermes cabin.

"Line up, everyone," Said the cabin leader. Leila forgot his name.

All of them made their way to the dining pavilion. Leila has never seen that much food. Her mouth watered at the sight. As she began to fill her plate she head, "Liking the food, I see,"

"Perseus Jackson, leave me alone," She continued to fill her plate.

"I just want to be friends,"

"You ruined that," She gave him a glare and joined the others at the Hermes table.

As dinner came to an end, Leila saw the campers put some of their food in the fire. An offering perhaps? She decided to do the same. When it came her turn, she scraped some food into the fire, "Please tell me who you are," No answer came and she didn't think she would one.

Leila returned to the Hermes cabin with the others and prepared for bed, which was on the floor. It took several hours, but she soon drifted off.

"Do not fret, my child," A feminine voice said.

"Mom?" She asked hopefully.

A beautiful woman appeared in front of her. She had auburn hair just like Leila's.

"Yes it is. My child, I can not reveal that I am your mother just yet,"

Leila was confused, "Why not?"

"I have my reasons, my child. Now sleep,"

"No, at least tell me who you are," Leila demanded.

"All will be revealed in rime, my dear,"

Leila woke up to two faces hovering over her. To say that she was frightened would be an understatement. The Stoll brothers were known for their mischief, so she was glad she woke up when she did. However, the two did not feel the same.

When breakfast came, Percy once again continued to speak with her.

"At least let me explain-"

"No."

"Come on, give me a chance-"

"No." This boy did not give up.

"What happened to my best friend?"

This question caught her off guard, but replied, "She left." Her answer made him go quiet, at least for a little while.

Sword fighting wasn't any better.

"Hear me out-"

"No."

"Leila-"

"I said 'no', Percy." She pointed the sword at his neck and he backed off. Why couldn't she have this during meals?

Later that afternoon, Grover introduced her to Annabeth Chase, daughter of Atena. She seemed nice enough, but all she wanted to talk about was architecture. This is why Leila doesn't have friends.

As Leila was heading to the arena to practice, she saw him. She hoped to get away unseen, but the gods weren't on her side.

"Leila, at least let me talk to you!" He insisted.

"What, Percy, what could you possible want?" She nearly shouted.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

She almost slapped him, "Two words, Percy. Five years."

"Five years?"

"Yes, Percy, five years, because five years ago yesterday you left me without a single warning." Her voice rose.

"I couldn't control that," He yelled back.

"You broke your promise," She screamed. His face portrayed guilt. "That's why I'll never forgive you. So why don't you do me a favor and leave me alone?" She began to walk away.

"I'll never leave you, no matter what," He shouted to her. Leila froze in her place, but resumed walking.

**So how did you guys like it? My favorite part was the end, honestly. Poor Percy. That was alliteration...Yeah, I'm a nerd, and proud! I might not be able to update again today, so cherish this chapter! You know, sometimes I wonder of anyone reads this. Oh well. Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, new chapter! Thank you to ashbod, BlackAngel1797 for adding it to their favorites :). Oh and thank you BlackAngel1797 for putting it under story alert, and putting me as their favorite author, I'm touched :). And thank you to Kormk to putting it under story alert :).**

**DaughterofApollo101: Thank you! And I won't tell you who it is, but it's in this chapter :P.**

**IFoundAPickle: Aw, thank you :)**

**xXxrouxXx: Thank you so much for the suggestion, I might use it :). And as for her mother, read on to find out :).**

**BlackAngel1797: Thank you so much :)**

**Keep the reviews coming! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A week passed, and Percy was still not giving up. Every opportunity he got he talked to her. He was always answered with silence.<p>

Out of all the camp activities, Leila excelled in archery. She was even better than Apollo's children. For a little while they thought she was a daughter of Apollo, but quickly dismissed it. She already had a father.

"Oh look, it's Leila. The unwanted child," Clarisse, daughter of Ares, said. Her friends laughed.

"Just ignore them, Leila," She said to herself.

"Look, she's talking to herself, freak," More laughs erupted from them.

"Clarisse, leave her alone," A male voice said.

"I can fight my own battles, Percy," Leila glared.

"Aw, does Leila need protection?" She asked in a baby voice.

"Shut up, Clarisse," She growled.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I challenge you," She paused, "to archery."

Her face showed a twinge of fear, but quickly recovered, "When?"

"Tonight after dinner,"

"You're on," Clarisse and her friends walked away.

"Why did you do that?" Percy asked once they left.

"Is that any of your business?" She spat.

"You're going to get hurt,"

"I can take care of myself," Leila stormed off.

Leila was confident in her abilities and didn't know what Percy was talking about. Just because he was the son of Poseidon didn't mean that he was better than everyone else. Yes, earlier that week she found out from Grover. Leila just rolled her eyes, but in her mind she thought that she should have known. When they were younger Percy always loved to be at the beach. Sometimes she used to wonder if he was part fish.

Whenever the campers got on her nerves, Leila retreated to the forest and just sat there. Sometimes just doing nothing was the best thing in the world. That's what she was doing now. Every once and a while she would hear a bird, but it was mostly silence. That's what Leila loved best. She never got silence in the Hermes cabin.

It was nearing dinner so Leila began her walk back. She wished that she didn't have to leave. As she exited the forest she was greeted by the chaotic campers. Leila took one last glance at the forest before walking to the Hermes cabin.

"Hey, Leila, I heard you challenged Clarisse," Connor Stoll said.

"How did you hear?"

"Word travels fast around here," Travis Stoll said.

"Seems so," She said.

"You know you're going to die, right?" Connor asked.

"Thanks for your words of encouragement," She said sarcastically.

"Look, you mat be good, but there's no way you're going to win," Travis said.

"We'll see about that," She was determined to show them wrong.

Leila walked to her bed, if you could even call it that. There on the pillow was a silver box tied with a silver string. She made sure no one was looking and opened it. It was a silver bracelet with a crescent moon in the center. There was a note in the bottom of the box, and it read, 'Use it well'. She was baffled. One thing she knew that it must be from her mother. What was it though?

"Everybody, line up," The cabin leader said. She still couldn't remember his name.

Leila stuffed the bracelet in her pocket and followed the others. Throughout dinner, Leila though of what her gift could be. Surprisingly, Percy didn't talk to her. She was relieved. Soon the match would start. That's what she needed to focus on.

Once dinner ended, butterflies formed in her stomach. It was time. She could see people swarming the arena. They were all going to watch. Leila took out the bracelet and looked at it.

"I wonder..." She whispered. Leila rubbed the crescent moon, and from it formed a silver bow and matching arrows. "Use it well. Thanks, mom."

Leila was feeling confident as she stepped into the arena. Clarisse was waiting for her, along with her crew.

"Nice bow, but it won't help you win," She said with a smirk.

"I don't need help,"

A boy around the age of seventeen walked up. She remembered someone called him Nate once. His blond hair and green eyes told her that he was a child of Apollo. As he walked he pushed his glasses up.

"Alright you two," Nate said, "you ready to go?" They both nodded, "the person with the most points wins, alright? Clarisse first."

Clarisse stepped in front of the target and raised her bow. Bullseye. Leila's heart began to pound. Bullseye. She couldn't breath. Nearly missed.

"Your turn," She said with a laugh.

The target was removed of arrows. This was it. After taking a deep breath, she raised her bow and arrow. Bullseye. She reloaded her bow. Split the first arrow. A smile developed on her face. Whisperes started in the stands. Split in half. Gasps erupted from the crowd. Looks of horror appeared on their faces. Clarisse pointed above her head. It was a stag.

Leila Night was a daughter of Artemis.

* * *

><p><strong>-Gasp- it was revealed! Hm...wonder what's going to happen next. No really, because I don't even know yet. So I hoped you liked it, and review! Please? :) If you want to see a picture of Leila's bracelet it's on my profile. <strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy. So anyway, this is sort of a filler chapter. Thank you Greyeyedowl98, EverAbernathyFan for adding it under story alert. Also thank you to EverAbernathyFan for adding it under their favorites, adding me as a favorite author, and author alert. **

**XxxrouxXx: I think everyone knew it was Artemis...haha. And thank you :)**

**gerson: I updated :P**

**DaughterofApollo101: Yes you were right, haha. Thank you :)**

**EverAbernathyFan: I don't really hate Percabeth, I just got really tired of it haha. **

**BlackAngel1979: Thank you so much for the long review! :D Good to know you think she's a strong character. I'm always afraid my characters turn out as a Mary Sue. **

**Lvl-ZeR0: Thank you :D**

**Wow guys, six reviews. I feel so blessed and happy. Keep the reviews coming! Enjoy :).**

* * *

><p>Artemis was never supposed to have a child. Why did she break her oath? These were the words that haunted Leila as the days passed. She felt even more alone than before. They moved her to the Artemis cabin much to their disapproval. At the moment she felt like the most hated person in camp. No one talked to her. It was as if she didn't exist.<p>

At meals she sat by herself, she somewhat missed the Hermes cabin at times. Some of the campers would either give her looks of horror or disgust as she passes. They blamed her for being Artemis' child. If she could, she would take it back. For the first time she wanted a friend. Leila already lost her chance with Percy, he is among the campers who ignore her.

At night she would find herself crying until she fell asleep. Leila always kept a picture close to her at night. The picture was of herself and Percy when they were younger. She found it outside her cabin one morning. It helped remember the days when she was happy. There was only one person who could possess that picture. Percy.

Breakfast was starting and Leila walked slowly to the dining pavilion. Shouts of laughter surrounded her. As she was getting her food, she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. When she turned she saw the boy who caused her so much pain, Percy Jackson. He quickly looked away. Leila sighed and walked to her table. She ate her food in silence like she always did. She was grateful when it was over.

When Leila walked back to her cabin, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She barely recognized herself. Her face was thinner than usual, dark circles under her eyes. Her hazel eyes seemed lifeless. Leila picked up a strand of her auburn hair and sighed. It was getting far too long for her taste. It gets in the way of her archery. Her hair needed to go and she knew exactly who to go to.

Leila knocked cautiously on the door of the Aphrodite cabin. It only took a couple seconds until it opened up. A brunette answered the door. She looked aggravated.

"What are you doing here?" She asked rudely.

"Well, I-I was hoping one of you could, um, cut my hair," Leila replied.

"Sorry, but we don't-"

"I'll do it!" A voice said from behind the brunette. It was a girl around the age of seventeen, she had short blond hair. "My name is Nicky, you're Leila, right?" Leila only nodded, "Okay, well come this way and we'll get started."

They both walked through the cabin, the campers were terrified. Nicky sat her down in a chair in the back and began to examine her.

"So, just a trim?" She asked.

"No, all of it off," Leila said.

"You mean bald?" Her eyes widened.

"No, no, just short,"

The hair began to fall on the floor. Leila wondered of this was a good idea or not. Her head felt lighter as more was cut off.

"Finished," Leila looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a totally different person. She was in shock. Her hair looked like a boy's, but feminine. Leila loved it.

"Thank you so much," She said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"No problem, but I got to go," She said, "I've got a date with Nate." The one from the challenge.

"Nate, son of Apollo?"

"That's him, Anyway, I'll walk you out," Leila could tell Nicky like him. Whenever she talked of him, her face lit up like a Christmas light.

"Well, I'll see you later," Leila said once she reached the door.

"Yeah, see you," Nicky was different than the other campers. She didn't seem to care that she was a daughter of Artemis. It was refreshing.

When she exited the cabin it was complete silence. The campers stared at her. She began to feel uncomfortable from the stares. Leila ran off to the arena where it was abandoned. Her bow and arrows sprouted from her bracelet. She started to shoot at the targets. When she ran out, she walked towards the target and pulled them out. She heard footsteps and turned around.

"Percy."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was short and that I left you hanging. Don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter so it won't be long :). I hoped you like it. Nicky is based on a real life friend, so is Nate. Yes, they are both awesome people, I love them. Anyway, review! <strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, I'm back. I'm going to apologize now and say sorry for it being short, but I'm running out of ideas. If you have any suggestions, I will gladly accept them. Thank you dfghgfgjhdflvm, Slayer of Heroes, klydo, Hannibalrider, and booklover29 for adding it under favorites. Thank you DisneyFreak00090, klydo (again :) ), Hannibalrider (again :) ), and Flowelle for putting it on story alert. Favorite author: Hannibalrider thank you and for anything else you put this story under :). If I missed anyone, I'm sorry but it takes a long time for me to find all these emails. Now onto reviews. **

**IFoundAPickle: I updated :P**

**Klydo: She's definitely going to be a part of this story. Thanks for your review :)**

**Lvl-ZeR0: Sounds like a plan :D**

**xXxrouxXx: That's exactly right! I wondered if anybody would get that! **

**DaughterofApollo101: Yeah, she's really awesome. I'll tell you what she says :). Haha I hope you like the chapter :P**

**Enjoy everyone! Sorry that it's mainly conversation! :P**

* * *

><p>"Percy, what are you doing here?" She asked.<p>

"You- You cut your hair," He said. That wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"No, really?" She glared at him, "Now answer my question."

"I wanted to see you," He said quietly.

"See me? You wanted to see me?" She yelled.

"Yes."

"Why, why did you want to see me?"

"I miss you. I miss my best friend," She could feel her wall crack.

"I'm not your best friend, and I never will be again. You put me through so much pain, Percy Jackson, and you know very well I don't give second chances," Percy nodded. Leila always believed that if someone messes up once, they'll do it again.

"I know," He looked at his feet, "but there's always a first time for everything."

"You left me and you expect me to forgive you?"

"There was nothing I could do!"

"Five years, Perseus Jackson. Five years of being tortured by my father. Five years of being bullied at school. I had no one to turn to," Her voice dropped to a whisper, "Five years without you."

"Life wasn't easy for me either, Leila. My mom married an asshole. I almost died several times since I got here,"

"Oh cry me a river. My father raped me every night," Both of their eyes widened. She didn't mean to tell him that.

"When did that start?" He sounded worried.

"Ever since you left," There was a silence between them. Leila started to shift on her feet.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I couldn't exactly do that, could I? You left and I had no clue where you went,"

"I mean when you came here,"

"Because I couldn't trust you," She paused, "and I still can't."

"Why can't you forgive me?"

"I don't want to get hurt again,"

"Just because I hurt you once doesn't mean I'll do it again,"

"How do I know that, Percy?" A tear fell from her eye.

He wiped it away, "You'll just have to trust me."

Leila collapsed in his arms. She felt weak and vulnerable, but at the moment she didn't care. Percy rubbed her back until the sobs ceased.

"So you forgive me?" He asked hopefully.

"For now, but if you screw up it's over, got it?" She poked him in the chest. Percy laughed.

"Got it," They both wore a smile for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>The campers began to give them odd looks as the days passed. With each passing day, Leila began to build her trust for Percy. Even though at the moment it was rather low, she was happy to finally have her friend back. Annabeth, Percy's friend, began to follow them wherever they went. In Leila's opinion she seemed jealous, but Percy shoved it away. Percy's friend would talk non-stop about architecture. It came to the point where Leila would leave when it became too much. She started to think that was her plan. Even though Percy never saw it, there was always a disapproving look in her eye when they were together.<p>

"Leila?"  
>"Oh hi, Annabeth," She said and lowered her bow. Leila was practicing her archery.<p>

"I wanted to talk to you about something,"

"Okay, shoot," Leila laughed.

"I want you to stay away from Percy,"

Leila looked at her in shock, "Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean. Stay away from Percy, or else." Annabeth gave her one last glare and walked away.

Stay away from Percy? How could she? Leila was tempted to disobey Annabeth's orders, but she remembered that she was a daughter of Athena. She didn't want to know what her 'or else' would be.

"Leila!" A voice shouted. It was Percy running towards her. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Leila wiped away the tears furiously.

"Percy," She paused, unable to form the words, "we can't be friends anymore." It hurt her to say it.

"What did I do? I swear if it was something I did-"

"No, it wasn't anything you did," She gave him a weak smile.

"Then why?"

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry," Before he could reply, Leila ran to her cabin. Once the door closed she let herself break down.

Just when she thought everything was starting to go right, it all crashed and burned before her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it. I'm thinking of starting an Outnumbered fanfiction, because I'm currently obsessed with that show even though I don't live in England :P. Sadly, it does not have a lot of fanfics so I feel like adding one. It may be a one-shot or not. It would be a JakeXOC like all my stories. So give me your input on that one. So review my lovelies :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. So sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever. My computer broke and I now just got a new one. That means all the stories on my other computer are gone :(. I don't know how I'll live, my favorite story that I've ever written is on there. Anyway, this is somewhat of a filler chapter, so that's why its so short. It's also because I'm running out of ideas. Please, if you have any suggestions, tell me. **

**Booklover29: I'm trying to make them longer, honestly I am, haha. You get a cookie for reviewing twice when I was away :)**

**IFoundAPickle: It's an awesome show, you should watch it. I agree, she does need to die in a hole :).**

**xXxrouxXx: Yes, yes! Haha another outnumbered fan! :D **

**Scout Neon Templar: Thank you :)**

**DaughterofApollo101: Yes, I know. Don't you hate that? This was my friend's exact words " :) yay". Also, Nate's in this chapter :)**

**Lil' P 101: Yes I know she is! I hate people like her. **

**Demigod surpreim: I updated :) I also see you reviewed twice during my absence, cookie for you! **

**SeaLover13: Let's find a gun together :D. Haha thanks for your review. **

**Lvl-ZeR0: Yes, you do get a cookie :D**

**christineexx: Ooohhhh you'll love me forever? That's an offer I can't refuse :P **

**Ten reviews! Plus two more from the two people who reviewed twice, so that makes twelve :D. I love you guys so much! If I could, I would give you all hugs. Sorry this is a long A/N, but one more thing! I'm going to upload an Outnumbered one-shot tonight! So, please review that for me as well! Enjoy!**

It was rather difficult to hide from Percy. Almost everywhere she went there he was watching her, like a guardian angel. Some moments she just wanted to rush over to him and apologize, but she knew it wasn't wise. Leila didn't feel like being a part of the child of Athena's twisted plan.

Lately, she's been spending most of her time in solitude. Around camp she would see Nicky and Nate walking hand in hand. They looked happy. Leila longed for that kind of happiness. She did have that once, though, with Percy. Now all thanks to her, she crushed it. The pieces were too small to put back together.

Leila sat in a tree overlooking the camp. She watched the campers interact with each other. Joyous smiles on their faces. Laughter. Friendship. All of which Leila's life lacked.

At the end of the camp, she spotted Percy with that devil child of Athena. They looked happy together. Her heart cracked. Seeing them together, laughing, made her want to scream. Maybe even cry. This confirmed her suspicion, Percy didn't need her.

The signal for lunch went off. Leila didn't want to leave the tree. She took one last look at the forest and climbed down.

Lunch was its usual chaotic self. Laughter seemed to follow her wherever she went. One stood out, though. Percy's laugh. She remembered when they were younger she would try anything to make him laugh. No matter what it was. She just wanted to hear it.

"Leila?" She turned and faced the person. It was Nate. "Are you alright?"

She took one last glance at Percy and Annabeth, "Yeah, I'm fine." She gave him a weak smile.

"Nicky and I were planning on going to the beach after we eat, would you like to come?"

"No, I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Please, we would love it if you came." Nicky said walking up.

"A-Are you sure?" They nodded. "Then yes, I'll come."

They both walked with her down to the beach. Whenever she looked at the couple, she could tell they were in love. When she was younger she wished for that kind of love. Now, she wasn't so sure if she was ready for it or if she wanted it at all. Her heart wouldn't be able to take the pain. Already, it was on the verge of crumbling. It was time to rebuild her wall, but with Nicky and Nate she wasn't so sure if they would let that happen.

During the middle of her sunbathing, she heard shrieks. She opened her eyes and saw _them_.

"Let's show them how to have fun." Nate said. Leila looked at him questioningly. A mischievous smile was on his face. That meant he was up to no good.

"Nate, what are you thinking-" Leila screamed as he lifted her in the air. "Let me down!" She yelled repeatedly. Nate started walking towards the water. "If you drop me in the water I swear I will kill you. You may be my cousin, but that won't stop me!"

Apparently, he wasn't listening or didn't care because her dropped her. She wiped the water from her eyes. Nicky and Nate laughed. She found herself laughing as well. It was the first time she laughed since Percy. She looked to her right, Percy was watching her.

Sadly, the pool day came to an end and Leila had to go freshen up before dinner. After she got out of the shower she looked at the clock, there was still time before dinner. She transformed her bracelet into her bow and arrows and went to the arena. Surprisingly, it was empty. Usually campers try to fit in as much practice as they can. It didn't matter though, she'd rather practice alone.

One after the other she shot her arrows. All landed in the center.

"Percy, why are you here?" She asked when she heard footsteps. "You know we're no longer friends."

"I know that Annabeth was behind all this."

"Wh-What?" She lowered her bow.

"I overheard her talking to her siblings. She told you to stop being friends with me. Why did you listen to her, Leila?"

"I-I don't know. It was stupid of me wasn't it?" She started rubbing the base of her neck.

"Very. Friends?" He asked hopefully.

She nodded, "Best friends."

They closed the space between them and hugged.

**Yeah, I know, it's not very good. At least it's something, right? So I'm open to any suggestions for the next chapter! Review, review! What's funny is, Nate in the story acts just like one of my real life friends. So remember, check my Outnumbered one-shot I'm uploading later. It's called 'One Day'. Love you guys :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, time for a new chapter! I wrote four chapters during Hurricane Irene, so be happy for me :). Please check out my new Outnumbered one-shot as well! Thank you to everyone who put this story/me on favorites, story alert, and author alert. I would put all the names but I don't feel like it. The majority of Nicky's part was inspired by the person in real life who she is based on. Love you girl :).**

**Aeron Thana: You'll see :)**

**Lil' P 101: You'll have to find out! :D**

**IFoundAPickle: You can also find it online :P**

**Scout Neon Templar: If you read the story correctly you would know they are 15. Sorry if I sounded rude, but it wasn't meant to be that way. Still, thank you for your review! :)**

**Lvl-ZeR0: Aw, I know right? (not for long though -cue evil laugh-) **

**DaughterofApollo101: Then you would love the guy who portrays Nate :P **

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! One more thing, in the upcoming chapters, you guys will probably hate me. Not telling you why, but you most likely will. Enjoy!**

"So, you two are friends again?" Nicky asked after dinner, Leila nodded her head. "I ought to teach that girl a lesson."

"If you do, tell me before you do it. I want to see it." Leila cracked a smile.

"Don't worry, I will." An evil grin spread across her face.

Earlier that evening, Nicky told her that her half-siblings practically shunned her for being with Leila. Nicky said she didn't mind though, she'd rather be with Leila anyway. It bothered Leila, though. Why would someone choose pitiful Leila over their own siblings? She was touched.

"Nicky, come one!" Nate yeled taking her by the hand running.

"Bye, Leila!" She managed to say.

Leila waved slightly and sighed. Alone once again. She made her way through the forest and found herself in a tree. A soft breeze rippled the leaves that surrounded her. The peaceful forest led her to allow her eyes to close. Just on the brink of sleep, a twig cracked. She was alert once more.

"Who's there?" She laid her hand on her bracelet.

"It's just me, Percy." His head appeared next to the branch closest to her.

"Perseus Jackson, if you ever do that to me again-"

"You'll do what?" He now was sitting on the branch.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll think of something."

"I can see why you like this place."

"Oh? And why do I like this place?"

"It's peaceful, beautiful. It's a place where you can go to escape reality, even if it's just for a little while," Something in his voice told her that he was hiding from her.

"Percy, is there something you need to tell me?" Even though it was a small stretch, she reached over and held his hand in hers.

"When I left you five years ago, I though I wouldn't survive. That night we left, I begged my mom to let me stay long enough to at least say goodbye, but she wouldn't let me. On the other hand I'm glad she didn't let me, I wouldn't have been able to handle it. I missed you every second of every day. Several times I tried to run away so I could see you again," A tear ran down both their cheeks, "When I came to camp, every free chance I got I came here. It reminded me so much of you, it was like you were there. Then when you showed up here, I though the Gods were playing a cruel joke on me. But it wasn't, it was really you. Now that you're back, I feel like my heart is whole again." And there went her heart.

Leila jumped off her branch and tackled Percy in a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"Leila, it's fine."

"No it's not, Percy. I thought I was the only one who suffered, but never knew how hard it was for you as well." They heard a crack.

"Leila, are you sure this branch can hold the both of us?"

Before she could reply the branch gave away and within seconds they were on the ground. She wondered why her fall was so cushioned. She opened her eyes to see her head on Percy's chest. A blush crept up to her cheeks. Leila got off her friend.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a bit bruised." Leila offered him her hand.

"We should probably get going..." Her voice trailed off.

"Oh, yeah, we should," He sounded disappointed. "I'll walk you to your cabin."

"No, you don't have to."

"I want to. Now, let's go." He offered his arm to her.

Most of the walk was silent. Leila liked silence, but she knew Percy didn't. So for his sake she started to talk.

"Does Annabeth know?" Her voice was soft. As if she was afraid to ask.

"Know what?"

"Don't play dumb with me." She rolled her eyes.

"Does she know that I know? No, she doesn't. I was planning to confront her tomorrow."

The conversation ended when they were in front of her cabin. Part of her didn't want him to leave. "So, goodnight, Percy."

"Goodnight, Leila." He stood there awkwardly before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. He didn't even wait for a response.

Leila stood there dumbfounded.

Leila was walking towards breakfast with Nicky and Nate the next morning.

"Why did you tell Leila to stay away from me?" She heard. Leila motioned to the other two to get quiet. The three of them started walking towards the source of the voices.

"I was your friend first, your best friend!" Annabeth argued.

Leila picked up speed with the two at her heels. "You really want to challenge that statement, Annabeth? Were you there when he broke his arm when he was five? I don't remember you being there. Nor the time he got the chicken pox. I was there both times. So what if I got chicken pox as well, I just wanted to see that he got better. You know why? Because he's my best friend and no one, not even you, will change that." Annabeth's face showed defeat. A surge of power soared in Leila, something she's never felt before.

"Oh, before you leave," Nicky walked up to her and punched her in the jaw. Leila tried to hide her smile behind her hand. "Oh look, I didn't even mess up my hair." The Aphrodite daughter in her came out.

Leila couldn't conceal her laughter, and neither could Percy or Nate. Annabeth hurried off, probably to tell Chiron. None on them cared at the moment. They knew they would regret what they did later, but they'll enjoy it while they can.

"You weren't kidding when you said that you would teach her a lesson." Leila said once the laughter subsided.

"You know I got your back."

Leila looked at the people with her. Now she felt safe to say that she wasn't alone, but surrounded by friends.

**I hoped you guys liked it, I sure had fun writing it. The hair part was my friend's idea and I found it funny so I put it in. The next chapter has more humor in it, or at least I think so. I love you guys you know that right? Each review I get brings a smile to my face. Don't stop reviewing I look forward to it. It's what I look forward to each time I update. Next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow. :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, it's kind of a bad chapter (or at least in my opinion it is) but I hope you enjoy it anyway! :) I just got my power back yesterday -happy dance-. If you didn't know, I was in Hurricane Irene. I hate hurricanes...they take the fun out of everything. Please, please, please check out my Outnumbered one-shot even if you don't know what the show is. It would make me very happy :). Thank you stormcallerofthesky for adding it to their favorite stories and story alert :). xXmegachompXx thanks for adding it to story alert, me to favorite authors (I'm touched :D), and favorite story :). Thanksanume-lover10 for putting it under story alert :). Thank you Ookami Kaida for putting it under favorite story :). Thank you GreekDancer12 (awesome name) for putting it under story alert :). Now onto reviews. **

**Kormk: Oh look, I updated :D**

**xXmegachompXx: I'll try my best! :D **

**Lil' P 101: Aw thank you for the sweet review :D**

**Lvl-ZeR0: It's official, my smile did hurt me :P. Man, you are evil. I bow down to you :P**

**demigod surpreim: Thank you :D**

**DaughterofApollo101: -yells to friends- Hey guys! Somebody wants to meet us! I guess we're not freaks after all! :D haha thanks that made my day :D**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! It would make me even happier if I got more :D**

Thanks to Annabeth, Leila, Nate, and Nicky got kitchen duty for a week. She had a feeling Percy wouldn't be included, Annabeth was probably still going to try and win his affections. No chance in that happening. Or at least Leila hoped there wasn't.

Nate, being the odd person he was, decided to call them 'The Three Musketeers of Mischief'. It wasn't a very good name, but both of them knew there was no reason in arguing with him. He seemed to make the most dull chore fun. It must be one of the perks of being a son of Apollo.

Leila rarely saw Percy because of her punishment. From time to time she would say 'Hi' when she saw him. He was always at the arena practicing. She didn't know why, he was already a skilled swordsman. He beat her on several occasions. Then again, she was an archer and wasn't meant to wield a sword.

"We're done!" Nicky exclaimed once the last dish was put away.

"For now." Leila said putting away her apron and gloves.

Nicky glared, "Kill joy."

"It's the truth." She held her hands up in defense.

Nate came up and put his arms on both of their shoulders. "So what are the Three Musketeers of Mischief going to do until lunch?" Nicky rolled her eyes. How she handles him, she doesn't know.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to get some practice in." Leila took Nate's arm off her shoulder.

"Aw, you're no fun. Please?" Nate's lower lip trembled.

"Nice try, but no."

"Fine that means I have Nicky all to myself." He wrapped his arms around her waist an began to leave a trail of kissed down her neck.

"Oh, get a room." Honestly, she was jealous.

"We are in a room." She refrained herself from saying anything else and walked out of the room.

It bothered her to see Nicky and Nate doing that all the time, it made her feel alone even more than she already was. It reminded her that no one loved her that way. She shook her head. She didn't need love, it will only get in the way.

When she approached the arena, she saw something she thought she would never see. Annabeth and Percy together. Alone. Kissing. Is that why he's been avoiding her all this time? It broke her heart to watch them. A part of her wanted to confront him. The other wanted to retreat to the forest and not return. The last one sounded inviting, but she knew what she needed to do.

"Nicky?" She arrived to the beach where the couple were laying in the sun. Leila probably looked like a wreck.

"What's wrong?" She took off her sunglasses.

Leila took a seat in front of them. "Percy..." She couldn't finish it.

"What about him?" Nate asked.

"He...He was kissing Annabeth." Saying it out loud made it seem even worse. She felt like breaking down.

"You're kidding right?" Nicky asked. Leila shook her head sadly. "That jerk!"

"Want me to go throw him in the ocean?" Nate offered.

"He's the son of Poseidon, genius," Leila barked. Nate looked hurt, but at the moment she didn't care. "I've got to go."

"Where are you going?" Nicky called after her.

"Somewhere." She said quietly.

Leila stood in the middle of the forest staring at the tops of the trees. "I need you, mom. Please help me, I need to talk to you!" She felt like an idiot when the only response she got was the wind. "I should've known she wouldn't have come."

"You called, daughter?" A voice said behind her. There she was. Her mother, Artemis.

"Mom, there's something I need to ask you."  
>"What is it, my child?" Leila started rubbing the base of her neck.<p>

"I want to join the hunters."

**Oh, look, I gave you a cliffhanger. You guys probably really hate me at the moment :D. What's funny is that the guy who I based Nate off of would actually do most of this stuff. I've also realized I'm becoming to engrossed in this story. I'm serious. It has taken over my life. Not literally, but you know what I mean. Anyway, review! Love you guys! :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Why, hello there. I'm back because I just couldn't leave you with that cliffhanger. My friend who is Nicky in the story love the story. Which is good, because if she didn't like it, I don't know what I'd do :P. I'm not sure if my other friend (Nate) knows I'm writing this story, probably not. I got one review for my Outnumbered one-shot! Thank you Poseidon'sdaughter19! It made me very happy :). I have chapters up to I think sixteen so tons of chapters to come :). Thank you The-Cute-and-Kind-K.P for putting it under story alert :). Thank you Poseidon'sdaughter19 for putting it under favorite stories, story alert, and author alert :D. Thank you Jmjump for putting it under story alert :).Thank you CharlotteDarkrose for putting this story in their favorites :D. Now, onto reviews. **

**Moonfan4eva: You find out in this chapter :D**

**Poseidon'sdaughter19: Why thank you :D as for the quest, I may or may not, but thanks for the suggestion :). And for your One Day review: Thank you! :D**

**EverAbernathyFan: Nice to know you like them and find them funny! I thought I was the only one who did! :) **

**Kormk: Ha, thank you :)**

**Lil' P 101: I didn't want to give you a heart attack D: (Man, I should have had everyone sign a form before they read the story .) :P**

**Scout Neon Templar: I know, stupid Percy. **

**SeaLover13: I know, doesn't anyone feel any sympathy for Leila? :( **

**demigod surpreim: Thank you! -bows- :)**

**Lvl-ZeR0: Good to you don't hate me :D. And only secretary? I think I deserve a better title :P**

**DaughterofApollo101: You know, I waited to upload this chapter just so you could review :P. I love your reviews. I can't believe you lost D: I personally hate it when I lose, I'm a sore loser :P. Just letting you know, my friends and I are total freaks and losers! :P**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! They make me smile :).**

* * *

><p>Her mother's eyes widened slightly. "Are you sure this is what you want?"<p>

"Yes, I'm sire." She wasn't going to back out now.

"Then repeat after me, 'I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis'."

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis."

"'I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt'."

She repeated the lines.

"I accept." Artemis gave a small smile.

She felt different, stringer than ever. Now, she was immortal. Stuck at the age of fifteen. Unable to die. Unless, of course, she falls in battle.

"Welcome, my child," Leila gave her a hug which took her by surprise. "You have twenty-four hours to gather your things and say goodbye."

"Thank you, mother. I won't disappoint you." She said brightly.

"I know you won't," Leila ran off. "It's the others I'm more afraid of."

* * *

><p>Leila knew who to tell first, she just wasn't sure of how they would react. They were right where she left them. They looked happy, she knew they wouldn't be for much longer. All because of her. Is she really the cause of everyone's sadness?<p>

"Nicky? Nate?" She called out. She began walking towards of them.

"Hey, what's up?" She replied.

"There-There's something I need to tell you two." She wasn't prepared for this.

"Is it more Percy drama?" Nate complained, "If it is, I'm leaving."

"No, it's not."

"Well then, spit it out." He urged.

"I...I'm a hunter."

Hurt couldn't even describe how they felt. More like betrayed. Nicky was on the verge of tears. Nate looked angry.

"How could you?" He asked.

"This is what I wanted you should be supportive of me!" She argued.

"You're leaving us." Nicky said quietly.

"Not entirely, I'll iris message you as much as I can, promise." Promise. That word seemed to follow her.

"Don't listen to her, she'll forget all about us. Come on, let's go." He took her by the hand and stormed off leaving Leila broken.

That wasn't what she expected. Sure, she knew that there might have been tears, but not anger. Tears leaked from her eyes. She was alone once more, no one to turn to. There was Percy, but he probably wouldn't care. He'd rather want to resume kissing _that_ girl. Still, she wanted to tell him, just not right now. Tomorrow before she left, that's when she'll tell him. Even then she didn't know if she would be ready.

Up until dinner, she packed. She didn't have much to pack for she had little belongings. During dinner she was distant to everyone, more than usual. She wasn't sure how kitchen duty would go or if she would even survive. Hopefully, they'll just ignore her.

"Hey guys," She said quietly to them as she entered. Nicky looked at her with bloodshot eyes. If possible, her heart shattered even more. Nate was fuming.

"If you don't talk to us, we won't talk to you. Got it?" She nodded quickly.

Nicky looked at her and then glanced the other way. The whole time was done in silence. The air around them was tense. She wasn't sure if she could take it much longer. Once the last dish was washed and put away Leila waved goodbye.

"Coward..." She heard Nate say. She wiped away a stray tear with the back of her hand.

Tomorrow was the day she'd leave for who knows how long. Things she needed to do: Make sire everything's together, tell Percy goodbye.

Leila wasn't looking forward to the last one. Not one bit.

**If you hate me right now, you're going to hate me even more as the story goes on. I'll go buy an umbrella now to block the tomatoes and other various foods you may throw at me. Yeah, I have a weird sense of humor. That's why love me though :D. You do love me, right? Anyway, review! :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone. So I had open house today and I'm not that happy with my schedule. If you guys didn't know, I'm a sophomore in high school. Yay, I'm a sophisticated moron! :D Only one review for my Outnumbered one-shot, makes this girl depressed :(. So I'm thinking about making a sequel, yay? Nay? Thank you Rumbleroaar for adding it to story alert :). Thank you ducks-r-homicidal for adding this story to their favorites :). Thank you ijitgirl for adding it to story alert :).Thank you Radius Flame for adding it to story alert :).Thank you sushiroxBD for adding this story to their favorites :). Thank you fanofdeliciousflavor522 for adding it to their favorite stories and story alert :D. **

**Scout Neon Templar: I'm afraid :O **

**Lil' P 101: I know, I'm terrible, aren't I? I even hate myself for doing it! :(**

**Rumbleroaar: Aw, thank you for your wonderful review! :D I know, I almost died because I couldn't update my story! D: **

**christinexx: 1st review (Chapter 8): Leila is the kind of person who can't hold grudges. 2nd review (Chapter 9): yes! Haha 3rd review (Chapter 10): :O. 4th review (Chapter 11): Oh, but it did! :P. Thank you for all four reviews! I feel special :) -hands cookie-**

**Poseidon'sdaughter19: Yay, someone loves me and my sense of humor :D. Doesn't everyone hate Annabeth? :P I'm excited how it will turn out too, I don't even know what the ending will be! :O**

**Lvl-ZeR0: I have a fan? :O I'm definitely sticking to secretary :P**

**DaughterofApollo101: Freaks and losers unite! :P If I help throw stuff at your sister, you help throw stuff at mine, deal? :P ILYT? That means 'I love you too' right? I don't use text lingo :P. If it does, yay! :D**

**So if add all those reviews together, 9 reviews! :D I'm past 70 reviews on this story! Thanks so much :D. I've also decided that every chapter I would tell you something about myself, it will give me something to do :P. So, first one, I play violin and I'm in my city's Youth Symphony :).**

* * *

><p>Today was the day. The day of goodbyes and tears that Leila was not ready for. Still, Leila had to tell Percy which she has been trying to avoid.<p>

All morning she walked around her cabin practicing what she'll say to Percy. She came up with a list of what his possible responses may be. It was no use, though, Percy was unpredictable.

When lunch came around, she knew she couldn't put it off any longer.

"Percy, can I talk to you after lunch?"

He looked confused, "Uh, yeah. Sure."

Lunch seemed to drag on. Leila barely touched her food. Her stomach wouldn't be able to hold it down. Leila motioned Percy to follow her after lunch. She went to the one place she knew they would be alone.

"Well, you brought me to the forest so it must be serious. So, what do you want to tell me?"

Leila took a deep breath. "No matter what I'm about say you'll be supportive of me, right?" He nodded slowly. "Alright then, I-I'm a hunter."

The color drained from his face, "Since when?"

"Since yesterday."

"You were too busy locking lips with Annabeth." She spat.

"You saw?"

"Oh yeah. How could you Percy? After everything she's done? I thought you were better than that."

"I couldn't help myself."

Anger rose within her. "Couldn't help yourself? Perseus Jackson, I thought I knew you better."

"This is not what we should be talking about. What we should be talking about is why you're a hunter." He threw back. Leila was just seconds from walking away.

"Don't change to subject, Perseus."

"No answer me. Why did you become a hunter? I think I deserve the right to know."

"Alright, you want to know?" He nodded angrily. "Because I don't belong here like you do. You have friends, all I have is you, Nate, and Nicky. Now, I'm not even sure if I have that. You're destined for greatness, I'm not. I'll always be the child of Artemis who should have never been born."

"You know that's not true." He shook his head.

"Don't even start, you know it's true. I know that's what you think, what everybody thinks. Don't deny it because it will only make things worse." Her voice grew quieter with each word. "So why don't you go back to Annabeth? Since she's obviously the person you'd rather be with."

Leila didn't want to wait for his reply. She left him there. Later, she'll regret it that she knew. She was sire that once she was gone they would rejoice. They finally got rid of the unwanted child. For good.

It was time to leave and she wasn't ready for it. Her mother was waiting on top of Half-Blood Hill. She adjusted her her backpack's straps on her shoulders.

"Are you ready to go, my daughter?" Leila looked at the camp.

"Yes, I'm ready."

They began to walk away when she heard familiar voices. "Leila, wait!" She turned and saw the people that she thought would never come.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to say goodbye." Nicky said.

"And to say we;re sorry." Nate said with a guilty look on his face.

Nicky was the first to approach her. "You'll iris message and visit us, right?"

"You bet I will." She smiled with watery eyes.

"Goodbye, Leila. I'll miss you." She gave her a hug which she gladly returned.

Next was Nate. "Before say anything, I want to know that I forgive you."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Still a part of the Three Musketeers of Mischief?" He asked hopefully.

"Did I ever leave?" Nate gave her a bone crushing hug.

"I'm going to miss you, 'cuz."

"You;ll see me again, don't worry."

Percy was the last one. She was unsure of what he'll say.

"Don't forget me, alright? I don't think I can handle losing my best friend again."

She smiled, "Wasn't planning on it. The same goes for you, mister," She poked him in the chest. A small smile lit up his face, bit soon tears formed. "Don't cry, because if you cry, I cry, and I've done enough of that."

He chuckled and embraced her, "Stay safe and keep in touch. If you don't I might drive myself insane."

"I will. Goodbye, Percy. Best friends forever?" She held out her pinky finger. One of their silly childhood promises.

He locked pinkies with her. "Best friends forever."

Leila joined her mother and waved goodbye to her friends. It was time to begin a new chapter in life. Then a grave thought came to her. She would live on, while they would grow old and die. Was this really what she wanted?

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh, another chapter that came to an end. But don't worry, another one will be up soon :D. I have up until chapter 16 written so you guys better love me :D. This is the first story on fanfiction I've actually stuck to. All my other stories my reviewers stopped reviewing :(. Yeah, very sad. But you guys are absolutely amazing for reviewing every chapter! It makes me happy :). Whenever I get a review I read it and smile, then my mom says, "Meghan, why are you smiling?" and my response is, "Uh...bye!" Then I run away. No, not really, it's not like that. Although I wish it did, life would be much more interesting :P. Review! :D<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**Ok guys, time for a new chapter and fact about me! :P Fact #2: I have brown hair and brown eyes. My hair is rather short, like a boys, but I love it :). I know, kind of a weak fact, but whatever! I feel as if all my reviewers are my friends now...Yeah, kinda weird. Thank you chessrd for adding it to their favorite stories :). Thank you Radius flame for doing the same :). Thank you katara4494 for adding it to their favorites and story alert :). **

**Christinexx: I know, I didn't like making her a hunter :/. Thank you :D**

**DaughterofApollo101: I was right :D. I'm so proud of myself. And I know the feeling, I'm pretty sure I have arthritis, and I'm only 15! :O My sister is 10, so younger :P. One Day Review: Why thank you! :D **

**Radius Flame: You'll have to find out :P**

**Poseidon'sdaughter19: You almost cried? They always say (or at least I say) if a story can make you cry it's a good story. I'm touched! Yeah, I didn't cry during the Notebook either. I only cry when someone dies. That's a lot of instruments! I sing as well :). **

**Aeron Thana: Thank you :)**

**Lil P' 101: Because Percy knew that's what she wanted :P**

**Only six reviews :(. I was going to wait for more, but I really want to update! So here you go!**

Leila enjoyed being with the hunters. She was still wary of letting her guard down, but if her mother t

* * *

><p>rusted them, so would she. Thalia was her mother's Lieutenant and a daughter of Zeus. She offered to step down from her position for her to take her place, but Leila politely declined.<p>

Some of the hunters loathed her from the moment they met her. It was understandable, though. Leila was the cause of Artemis breaking her oath. She spent most of her time perfecting her archery by herself. Artemis praised her constantly. A lot of the other hunters grew jealous over her close relationship with her mother.

Leila kept her promise to her friends. Every night before bed she would iris message each of them. It was nice to talk to people other than the hunters. Sometimes she wondered if she made the right choice. Was it really worth leaving them? To watch them die later on in life? Whenever she called them, they looked worried. Leila always pushed it aside. Percy tried to talk to her as long as her could. He didn't talk about Annabeth, and she didn't ask. Though she wondered what was going on between them.

Nicky talked endlessly about Nate, and vice versa. Leila didn't mind though. They were happy and that's all that mattered.

At night while everybody was asleep. Leila would wander the woods. Whenever she sat in one of the trees, she half-expected Percy to sneak up on her. Her mother didn't like the fact she was friends with Percy and Nate. It led them to argue for hours. Moments like those was when she felt as if she was back home with her father.

"Lady Artemis?" She asked. She felt strange calling her mother that, but around the other hunters she must.

"Yes, Leila?"

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" Her mother followed her into her tent.

"What did you want to speak to me about, daughter?" She questioned.

"I want to know why you broke your oath," Artemis didn't look surprised. "it's been bothering me ever since I found out I was your daughter."

Her mother sat down. "I didn't mean to break my oath. Your father found me one night while I was hunting. Something about him captivated me. He may not be now, but when I first met him, he was the nicest man I ever met. I didn't have the urge to turn him into an animal like with any other man. One thing led to another, and you came along," Leila remained silent. "I know what your father did to you, Leila."

"If you knew, why didn't you help me?" Angry tears formed.

"It wasn't in my power."

"It wasn't in your power? You're a goddess." She argued.

"Calm down, my child. I've noticed ever since you joined the Hunt you've been irritable."

Leila took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, mother."

"It's alright. How about you rest." Leila nodded and her mother left.

After ten minutes she gave up trying to sleep. In the corner of her tent was a small fountain. At the bottom laid several golden drachmas that she used to iris message her friends. She took one from the bottom saying, "O goddess, accept my offering," The water shimmered. "Percy Jackson, Camp Half-Blood."

The image changed to the camp she just left. In a group there were her three friends. It was odd. She's never seen them together before. Well, if you don't count her departure. They seemed to be discussing something.

"Leila-"

"I know-"

"What do we-"

"Hello?" She called out. They jumped at the sound of her voice.

"L-Leila, why are you calling?" Nate asked.

"Can't a girl call her friends?" She retorted.

They all gave a shaky laugh. Leila grew suspicious.

Percy coughed, "Uh, so how's the Hunt?"

"It's good, I guess. I just can't wait until I can visit. Mom has been dropping hints that we might be going soon." A smile grew on Leila's face.

They looked at each other. "Leila, we have to go." Nicky said.

A frown replaced her smile. "Fine. Goodbye." She quickly waved her hand through the image.

All of the iris messages lately became shorter as time passed. Leila thought it was her doing. Did they not want to be friends with her anymore?

Leila looked in the mirror and whispered, "What have I done?"

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys liked it. The next chapter you guys probably won't like at all. I'm sorry D: I already have the ending planned and everything, so the story is coming to a close. You guys will not like the ending if I know you guys well enough. But do no fret, there will be a sequel! :) So review my lovely people! :D <strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**So everyone, fact #3: I have read the Titan's Curse five times because it's my favorite :). I have to say, this is one of my favorite chapters. Don't know why, it just is. **

**Rumbleroaar: You'll just have to wait and find out :P And thank you :)**

**chessrd: Who knows? :P**

**DaughterofApollo101: I didn't think it was that sad :P. I have had that done to me several times...stupid guy friends and girl friends that ruin everything . I hate guys too, they suck. There are no decent guys where I live. Haha :P**

**christinexx: Who knows? :O Oh wait, I do :P**

**Poseidon'sdaughter19:Yay! :) I don;t want it to end either, but there will be a sequel :D. **

**Lvl-ZeRo: Good to know you're not a crazy obsessed fan :P Who needs plans? I improvise :P**

**I feel like I'm losing reviewers :(. That makes me sad... :/. Haha while I was writing this I was listening to Confrontation from Jekyll and Hyde. Amazing song! Listen to it :D. Love you all!**

* * *

><p>As the days passed, her friends became distant and so did Leila herself. She decided that if they didn't want to talk, why bother trying? Leila instead devoted her time to training. Hours and hours training. The first week all of her muscles were sire, but continued on.<p>

Her mood changed rapidly. Once a kind person grew cold. Artemis, her mother, didn't like the change in her. From all the training she became underweight. She looked pail and frail, it was unhealthy. Despite her looks, she was strong. Leila was now the best archer in the Hunt, besides her own mother.

Leila was a new person, but not for the better.

"Leila, it's time for breakfast." Thalia said. Leila continued practicing.

"I'm not hungry."

"It's been a day since you've last eaten. Even then, it was very little. Please, Leila." She argues.

Leila lowered her bow and faced her, "You don't tell me what to do. Now, go before I shoot you myself."

"I'm Lieutenant, you treat me with respect." Thalia narrowed her eyes. One might look away from her intense stare, but not Leila.

"And what if I don't? Go tell my mom?" Thalia walked away fuming. "Yeah, that's what I though." She said to herself and resumed practicing.

It grew rather lonely while practicing. Hunters would come and go, but Leila always remained. She seldom took breaks. If she could she would practice all day, but her mother always came before nightfall to get her to rest. As soon as the others were fast asleep, she would sneak out to continue. Leila couldn't even remember her last full night of sleep was.

"Leila, it's time for bed." Her mother said.

" Just a few more shots." She said as she reloaded her bow.

Her mother watched intently. "Leila, I''m quite concerned about you. All the hours of the day practicing, it's not good for you. I know you haven't been sleeping."

Leila paused, "What are you talking about? Of course I've been sleeping."

"Oh really? Then why are there bags under your eyes?" She pointed to her face. Caught.

"Look, mom, I can explain-"

"No," She interrupted. "don't explain. Go to bed."

Her bracelet was back on her left wrist. Leila walked back to her tent and knew there was no point in trying to leave. Two wolves stood in front of her tent. No escape. Instead of sleeping like her mother told her to do, she laid there. Now that she wasn't busy, thoughts she's been holding back overwhelmed her.

"_You'll never leave me, right?"_

"_I'll never leave you, no matter what."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise." _

Percy. Leila closed her eyes.

"_You know I've got your back."_

Nicky. She covered her ears.

"_So, what are the Three Musketeers of Mischief going to do until lunch?"_

Nate. Leila closed her mouth to prevent her from screaming. It was too much. Now she knew why she kept herself busy. To keep all the thoughts at bay. The sooner she got back to practicing, the better.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Leila headed towards the practicing arena. She got no sleep that night, nor breakfast in the morning. Her body felt weak.<p>

As she lifted her bow, her arm shook. She began to see double of everything. Her legs gave away.

"Leila!" She heard shots of her name.

She fell backwards and let the darkness claim her.

"Leila..." A voice said. "Leila, can you hear me?"

She opened her eyes slightly. Her mother and Thalia stood above her.

"Wh-What happened?" She mumbled.

"You passed out." Thalia stated. Leila saw that she was in her bed.

"Thalia, could you leave for a moment? I need to talk to my daughter." Artemis said.

"Yes, Lady Artemis." She bowed and walked out.

"Leila, I'm taking you back to Camp Half-Blood."

Leila shot up and held her head in pain. "What, why?"

"Until you can clean up your act you are suspended from the Hunt. You leave tomorrow." Her mother left.

Leila fell back and covered her face with her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully you guys love me now! -looks around- No one? Alright then...I'll just go to my corner now... -leaves-<strong>

**P.S. Review! **


	16. Chapter 15

**So, fact #4: I have a lot of friends in England :). -sigh- Since I've been writing this story it only makes me want to believe that Percy is real .. Why can't fictional characters be real? I mean seriously, if Percy was real my life would be complete. Thank you TheTimeBomb for putting it on story alert and favorite authors (I'm touched) :D. Thank you supersweet47 for adding it to story alert :). Thank you jail1234 for adding it to favorite stories :). Thank you Aquarius Goddess123 for adding it to favorite stories :). Thank you wamakima5004 for adding it to story alert :).**

**christinexx: Yay :) I don't know, how happy does that make you? :P. I don't know :O**

**Time2Wake: Wait...what story? Meghan is confused .**

**Rumbleroaar:Yay, people still love me :D. **

**Aeron Thana: Yeah, I feel bad for her too :/**

**DaughterofApollo101: You'll always love me? :D. Okay, so you like the guy that told the guy you like him? I love Hershey Park! Well, not really...a guy in a Hershey kiss costume chased me the majority of the time...that wasn't fun .**

**supersweet47: You wiped away a tear? Thank you :D**

**xXxrouxXx: Maybe :P **

**Lil' P 101: Who knows? :P Oh wait, I do.. :D**

**Wow, I got reviews quickly on this. I'm serious, as soon as I set my phone down, I got a new one. I love you guys :D. I'm really going to miss you guys when this story is officially over...meaning the sequel's done too. I hate it when things end. D:**

* * *

><p>"Ready to go?" Her mother asked.<p>

Leila glared. "No."

"What's wrong with you, Leila? Why are you acting this way?" She didn't respond.

Leila wasn't looking forward to returning to camp. She couldn't face the others. That is, if they would even talk to her. Nor was she ready to go back to a life of solitude. She hoped her mother would come to her senses and not take her back.

Within a mere second both of them stood on Half-Blood Hill where you could see all of the camp. Almost like that tree in the woods. None of the campers noticed their arrival and she was grateful for that.

"Now, I already told Chiron you were coming. Behave, no shooting other people with arrows. Hopefully by the time I come back Leila will be here."

"But I am Leila." She insisted.

"No, you're not." She shook her head. The goddess left.

Leila sighed and adjusted the bag on her shoulders. No one payed attention to her as she walked to her cabin. It was just the way she left it. She threw her bag on the bed. She'll deal with it later.

Her hand was rubbing her bracelet all the way to the arena. It seemed that she couldn't get there fast enough. When she finally arrived, her bow and arrows did as well. One by one they hit the center.

"Leila?" She jumped at the sound of her name. With bow still in hand she pointed it at the intruder. She lowered it when she saw who it was.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want, I'm busy."

"Why are you here?" Nicky asked.

"Practicing like any other person. I'm sorry, is it a crime?"

"N-No-"

"Then leave me alone."

She quickly ran away. Leila didn't feel any guilt for what she did. She became a cold hearted monster. No one mattered to her, not anyone but herself. The only one she trusted was her bow and arrow, and it was going to stay that way.

Even with her mother gone, she could feel her watching over her like a hawk. She felt like she was being treated like a child. The signal for lunch went off and didn't move out of habit. But when others started to stare at her, she put her weapon away and went to the dining pavilion.

It seemed like everything stopped when she walked in. "Don't mind me, I'm just getting food like any other human being." She rolled her eyes at the campers. Such immature children they were.

Leila took her plate and sat at the Artemis table where she was the only one. She preferred it that way. She moved her food around her plate, none of it looked appetizing. After all, she wasn't even hungry.

"Oh look, it's Leila. It sees that not even her own mother wanted her." Annabeth laughed with her siblings. She transformed her bracelet.

Leila raised her bow, "One more word, Blondie, and that little head of yours is gone."

"Did you just threaten me?"

"So what if I did. What are you going to do about it?" She pointed behind her with a smirk on her face. She turned, it was Chiron. Just what she needed on her first day back. "Oh, hello, Chiron."

"Leila, come with me." She sighed and did what she was told. Before they entered the Big House, Leila turned it back into her bracelet.

"Now, Leila, I understand you're mad at your mother for suspending you and sending you her, but-"

"I know, Chiron. Can we just get to my punishment?"

Chiron narrowed his eyes, "You have kitchen duty."  
>"How long?"<p>

"Since it's your first day back, I'll give you three days."

Leila nodded. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, you can." Leila bolted out of there.

Instead of going to the arena like she would have done any other day, she went to the forest. As she sat there in that tree, she felt like old Leila, but only for a moment. The old Leila was long gone. To see it again frightened her.

When she heard a twig snap she said, "Perseus Jackson, go away I don't want to speak to you."

He pulled up on the branch next to her. "Aw don't have time to talk to your best friend anymore?"

"Best friend? I think not. I have no friends." She spat.

Hurt shined in his green eyes. "What happened to you?"

"What happened? I grew up and realized people lie. People like you." Leila jumped down from the tree and headed to her cabin. Percy was persistent, though.

"Leila, Leila wait up!" She didn't slow down.

When she reached her cabin, she turned to face him. "Nice chat we had. Goodbye, Perseus." The door slammed in his face.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys probably hate me again! Haha, I forget which chapter...but one of the upcoming chapters you will absolutely love me with all your heart! Sadly, the one before that, you will hate my guts! -sigh- You guys need to listen to Confrontation from Jekyll and Hyde, just saying...Review! :D <strong>


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! Fact #5, I think... Whenever I write, I improvise. I feel like no one is reading these facts :P. Thank you Percabeth741 for adding it to story alert :). Thank you awesomeness-rocks (awesome name :P) for adding it to story alert :). Thank you poseidon'sdaughter19 for adding it to favorite stories :D. **

**chessrd: You'll hate my guts even more :P I can't wait for you guys to read it! :D**

**xXxrouxXx: It means what it mean, 'Maybe', it's neither a yes or no :P. Haha it's alright! You know, whenever I write my own original story, I never finish it. Maybe it's because I'm not getting any feedback. But good luck on that! :D **

**DaughterofApollo101: Oh okay, I get it now! Sorry, sometimes I'm a little slow :P. Nice to know you'll never hate me :D. **

**DisneyFreak00090: 1st review: Go sophisticated morons! :D 2nd review: Yeah, I know, I don't like it either :/.**

**christinexx: I don't know why! D: **

**Radius Flame: I don't find them confusing. But then again, when I'm writing them my mind is going 100 miles per hour...so maybe they don't make sense...Sorry for confusing you! I'll try to make them understandable in the future! :)**

**Hannibalrider: The corner...I don't like it :(. **

**Poseidon'sdaughter19: 1st review: It's alright! Haha I hate it when I lose internet... :P 2nd review: I don't know why D:. Why can't Leila be happy? Running for freedom review: Thanks a lot! Sadly, I probably won't be continuing this story :/. **

**Over 100 hundred reviews! Wow, I feel so happy right now! This is the most reviews I've ever gotten on a story :D. So about the sequel, when I begin writing it I'll post a A/N on this story. There's about...four chapters left of this one? So excited for the sequel :D**

* * *

><p>The only person she hasn't been confronted by was Nate. Leila thought of it as a blessing. She couldn't even fathom what his reaction would be like. But why should she care? He doesn't even care about her.<p>

The campers ignored her and spoke to her only when needed to. They were all afraid of her after the display at lunch. Leila wanted it to stay that way. Annabeth hasn't tried to bother her since. If she did, Leila made sire she would slit her throat next time.

Leila still hasn't eaten much, only enough not to faint. If she did faint, her image would be ruined. Then that meant no more solitude. She certainly didn't want that.

Leila stood staring at the pile of dishes in front of her. It would take hours to finish, which meant less time to practice. And she needed to practice. She put the gloves on and began cleaning. In the end, it took two hours. Three days of this by herself. She might as well kill herself.

Despite her exhausted state, she dragged herself to the arena. She must make up time for the all the practice hours she's missed. When she got there, Percy was there with Blondie. Her curiousness took over and she eavesdropped.

"Look, Annabeth, I don't love you. Not like before."

"But Percy," She dragged out his name. Leila rolled her eyes. "It's that Leila girl isn't it. You're choosing her over me?" Her voice sounded like one of a whiny five year old's.

"Leila needs me now more than ever." He argued.

"You love her don't you?" No response. "Fine, don't answer me. Percy Jackson, I hate you." Annabeth left but she remained hidden.

From the other end of the arena Nate and Nicky approached him. Leila thought it would be a good time to leave. Quietly she walked away from the arena.

"Leila!" She broke out into a run. She didn't make it very far, Nate jumped on her.

"Nate, let me go! I swear, I will kill you!" She yelled and thrashed in his grasp.

"Not until you tell is why you came back." Nate said.

"I will never tell you."

"Or, we could go ask Chiron." Percy offered.

Leila stopped moving. "You wouldn't dare."

Percy got up close to her face. "Try me."

"Alright, well..." Leila kicked Nate in his private area and got her bow and arrow. He was doubling over in pain. Nicky came to his side. "Nobody move, nobody gets hurt."

"We only want to help you." Nicky said quietly.

"Well, I don't need your help. I can take care of myself."

Nate stepped forward and Leila tightened her grip on the bow. "Leila, look at you, you're wasting away. You like the living dead. Please, let us help."

"No, I don't need help from the likes of you." Leila ran off. Though she didn't want to say it, she did want help.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon her three stalkers were outside waiting for her. They looked angry, yet sad. She didn't know which emotion was more prominent.<p>

"What do you three want?"

Percy answered, "Chiron wouldn't tell us. But we iris messaged Artemis, she told us everything. Why didn't you tell us you were suspended?"

"It was one of your business, Perseus." She said through closed teeth. She felt betrayed by her own mother.

"We're your friends, we should know!" Nicky said.

"What friends? I did have friends once, but I realized friends were for the weak. I'm not weak, and never will be." Nicky's eyes watered. Leila went to her beloved forest, they didn't follow.

"Who needs friends." Leila kicked a pine cone as she walked. _I do._ She thought. With a flick of a finger, the tear that was trailing down her cheek, disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to make this short, sweet, and to the point...Review! :D <strong>


	18. Chapter 17

**Fact #6: I don't drink soda. I like it, I just know it's really bad for me. **

**Lvl-ZeR0: Yay! Improvising always works :P Thank you The Girl From Legion I for adding me to their favorites authors, favorite story, author alert, and story alert! :D Thank you SeaweedBrain33 (Love the name!) for adding it to favorite stories and story alert :). Thank you Abby-Jade-Love for adding it to story alert :). **

**DaughterofApollo101: Yeah I know, I can't wait either! :D Fudge is the answer for everything :P**

**Poseidon'sdaughter19: Yay, someone reads them! I get attached to them, too! Like Zoë, I got really attached to her :(. **

**SeaLover13: Don't cry! D:**

**The Girl From Legion I: Really? The best? I highly doubt that, but thank you! :D **

**christinexx: Thank you! I hope so too :P**

**DaughterofApollo444: Yes...she is...**

**Lil P' 101: Yes! Haha **

**Aeron Thana: I know! And me being a bad author for making her that way :/**

**supersweet47: Thank you :D**

**jail1234: 1st review: Why thank you :D 2nd review: Thank you :)**

**12 reviews! :D This makes me happy :D. It still baffles me at the amount of support I'm getting.**

* * *

><p>At breakfast the next morning she sat at her table staring at the plate in front of her. She wished she could make it disappear. Like the other times, she wasn't hungry. She was sure she had no stomach.<p>

Three people came and sat at her table. This was unheard of. The campers were supposed to sit at their respected table. Of course, it was the three people she didn't want to see.

"What are you three doing here? Go back to your tables. I'm already in enough trouble." People were starting to stare.

"Chiron gave us permission," Nate said. "so eat." He took her spoon and filled it with food. He shoved it near her mouth.

"I'm not hungry." She gave them a glare.

"Look, Leila, if you don't eat, you'll die. Do you want to die?" Nicky asked.

"What if I do?" Leila has thought of it before. She even had a plan, but each time she didn't go through with it.

The table was silent. Percy's eyes started to water. A part of old Leila came back, her heart broke. As soon as she came, she left. Hopefully never to return.

When clearly no one would respond, Leila got up and left. Leila had kitchen duty, but she didn't care. She went straight to her empty cabin. Her bed looked so inviting. She fell onto it and let a tear fall down her face. She was fighting with herself. It was tiring, exhausting. There was a knock on her door.

"I told you to leave me alone-" When she opened the door no one was there. She was about to close the door when something caught her eye. A bracelet make out of string was laying on the ground. She recognized it immediately.

When Leila was seven, Percy was turning eight. For days she tried to think of the prefect present for her best friend. Each idea she discarded, it wasn't good enough. Maybe to a relative, but not to Percy. It seemed she would never find one, but one day while she was shopping, she spotted a bracelet. An idea popped in her head.

Leila worked almost all the hours of the day on his present. A bracelet made by her. He had to love it. Or at least she hoped he would.

The day of his birthday, Leila ran to his house with his present in a small blue bag, his favorite color.

"Happy birthday, Percy!" She exclaimed when she saw her friend. A blue party hat was sideways on his head.

"Thanks, Leila." He gave her a hug.

"I have a present for you," She held out the bag which he grabbed eagerly. "it's not much, but I hope you like it." Leila looked at her shoes.

Percy held the blue and green bracelet in his hand. It was very detailed. Complicated knots and ties. It looked like waves.

"I love it, Leila," He hugged her once more. "I'll keep it forever."

He did keep it after all these years. Why? Why couldn't he have just left her alone? Why couldn't she have been a normal human being? Why must she be cursed of being the daughter of Artemis? Angry tears flooded her eyes. She gripped the bracelet tightly in her hand.

Leila broke out into a run to the forest. Tears flew down her face. The wind stung her eyes causing more tears to shed. She climbed the tallest tree she could find. When she got to the top she stared at the camp. Full of life. They would do better without her, especially her mother. No more unwanted child. Then she'll be forgotten, that's what her mother needed. Leila closed her eyes and gripped the bracelet.

"Leila, no!"

It was too late, she already jumped. Sweet death, here she comes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me! Even though I know you will after reading the chapter .. But do not worry, the next chapter you will love. I promise! (Hehe, 'Broken Promises'. See what I did there? :P) Review! :D <strong>


	19. Chapter 18

**Fact #7: I had a dream that I was a shark and then turned into a pink poodle. Yeah, I have weird dreams. Thank you xDelightedDreams for adding it to favorite stories and story alert :D. Thank you heroes-of-olympus for adding it to story alert :). **

**Christinexx: Oh, but I did leave it there :P**

**Greyeyedowl98: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, was kinda busy :/. Nice to know you like it :D**

**SeaLover13: It's one of those love/hate relationships :P**

**DaughterofApollo101: I know the feeling about the dad thing. Believe me, my dad is a jerk .**

**chessrd: Maybe...and maybe :P**

**Hannibalrider: I know :(**

**supersweet47: Maybe :P**

**Lvl-ZeR0: You're right...too much work :P**

**Okay, so I already finished writing the last chapter. But, I may rewrite it because I didn't like it . So you might not see another chapter for a day. I'm not going to be uploading as much because school starts tomorrow D:. Don't worry, I'm still doing the sequel :D.**

* * *

><p>Instead of the ground that would claim her life, she landed on something soft. That something grunted. Leila opened her eyes and saw Percy. He saved her.<p>

"How dare you!" She screamed. He looked at her confused. She slapped him. "I wanted to die!"

They were both standing. "No, you don't. I'm never going to let you die."

"Who says you can control me?"

He grabbed her arm. "I'm not controlling you. I'm just a person acting out of love. I love you, Leila. More than just a friend."

"You can't love me, I'm a hunter."

"You're suspended. So, technically I can do this." He kissed her. Leila even found herself kissing back. Her stomach seemed to release a swarm of butterflies. Did she love him? Was this what love felt like?

When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily. She looked at him and crashed her lips against his. She was in love with him, there was no use denying it. The old Leila broke out of the demon Leila's grasp and emerged.

"I'm taking you love me too." He smiled. Her heart melted.

"Yes, I love you too. I have all along, but it took me until now to realize it." She said ashamed.

Percy lifted her chin and kissed her once more. Pure bliss.

* * *

><p>Nicky and Nate were thrilled to see Leila back to herself, but they were completely overenthusiastic about Percy and her. Well, mainly Nicky. Nate only smiled. There's that Aphrodite daughter part of her. Usually it doesn't show, but moments like these it did.<p>

The whole camp found it shocking to see them together. Annabeth wasn't particularly happy. Thankfully, no one has bothered them, yet.

It still felt weird to be with Percy. After all, he's been her best friend for how long? Although, isn't the best person to be with is your best friend? It makes sense. You best friend knows everything about you. They know each quirk, weakness. There's nothing to hide. Leila now knew why Nicky and Nate were dating.

Leila began to lessen her practice sessions, only because she knew it was an addiction. She couldn't cut it out completely, she had to practice. Sadly, Leila refused to eat. The food looked absolutely repulsive. They all tried to convince, but no avail. Even though old Leila was back, come of the demon remained. Percy worried constantly about her health. He only wanted her to get better.

In the moments of bliss and happiness, Leila had forgotten of her mother and the hunters. What would they think of her? They would kick her out of the Hunt for sure. What really frightened her was the thought of her mother finding out. She probably already knew. Leila didn't want to think of what she would do. Percy assured her that everything would be fine. Her mother loved her and would accept her decision. Leila wasn't too sure, though.

"Leila, calm down." Percy said. Leila was pacing the arena.

"You heard what Chiron said. She's on her way!" Leila threw her hands in the air. Artemis was on her way to speak with her.

"Your mother only wants to talk."

"She could disown me for all I know!"

"Come here and sit," With a sigh she sat next to him. He began to rub her back. "Now, don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"How do you know?"

He kissed her forehead. "I just know, so stop stressing."

They sat in silence. Just him being there made her feel at ease. That's what she needed at the moment. Who knows, maybe her mother would support her decision.

"Percy Jackson, get your hands off my daughter!" Or not.

They both jumped at the voice. "M-Mom!"

Her mother continued, "I knew you were up to no good the moment I saw you, How dare you try and hurt my daughter?"

"Mom, he hasn't and won't hurt me!" She argued.

"How do you know he won't?"

"He loves me," She yelled. In a quieter voice continued, "and I love him. Nothing you do or say will change that."

"Leila, I'm disappointed in you."

"What a great mother you are, trying to ruin my happiness."

Artemis didn't take her comment very well. "I am a great mother to you."

"They why weren't you there for me when I needed you?" Tears began to fall.

"If this is what you want, fine. But don't come to me when he leaves you. You are no longer a part of the Hunt." She disappeared.

Percy hugged her from behind. "You did the right thing."

"How are you so sure?" She turned to face him.

He wiped away her tears. "I just know."

She hoped he was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Please say you love me now! You have no idea how long I've waited to write this! :P Review! :)<strong>


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone, fact #8: I treat my Percy Jackson books like my children :). So today was the first day back to school. To say the least, it sucked. I'm serious, the worst first day back to school. My bus didn't even come to pick me up today! So I was late to school...on the first day! Then first block was french and my teacher expected me to speak it immediately. I may be in French 3 but that doesn't mean I remember! All I remember is "Bonjour, je m'appelle Meghan" :P. Second block, I had two of my enemies. One tried to attempt to talk to me. Third block, I had to sit next to my enemy (Thanks a lot Advanced Biology 1 teacher...). Fourth, Orchestra! :D Too bad it was ruined by immature freshman. No offense if you're one, I'm sure you're amazing! Oh, and lunch! I sat next to no one like the little loner I am. Sorry for my rant, I'm finished! I just needed to get it off my chest. -takes a deep breath- Alright, let's start! Thank you Velvet Light for adding it to favorite stories and story alert :). Thank you SophiaJewel for adding it to favorite stories and story alert :). Thank you MetalManiacJoe for adding it to story alert :).**

**christinexx: Yay! I have succeeded :D. **

**Poseidon'sdaughter19: 1st review: Why thank you :D 2nd review: I know right? Just eat Leila.. :(. **

**SeaLover13: Are you watching your email now? :P**

**Kormk: Haha I love the Greek Mythology reference :D. **

**DaughterofApollo101: Yes it has! :D**

**demigod surpreim: Your favorite story? Aw, I'm touched :)**

**Lil' P 101: Yes they are :D**

**Hannibalrider: Nope, it's not :P**

**Lvl-ZeR0: You love me more, that's what I go for! :D Ugh, and that was my dream, too! D:**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys! :)**

* * *

><p>Leila heard nothing more from her mother. Should that be taken as a good thing, or bad? Did she accept? Or would she be despised? It came to the point it was all she thought about. All she wanted was acceptance, that much was clear.<p>

Thanks to Percy and her friends, she began to eat. It wasn't a lot, but they were making progress. Soon she would regain the weight she lost. Then she won't look like the walking dead.

Leila was walking back to her cabin from the arena sweating. She began practicing sword fighting that afternoon, she was determined to beat Percy one day. It may not be any time soon, but it will come.

"We have to tell her." Leila heard. It was Nate.

"No, not yet." Percy said. Tell who?

"They're right, Percy. You can't hide it any longer." Chiron. What's going on?  
>"Alright," He sighed. "I'll tell her tomorrow."<p>

Were they talking about her? Silently she made her way back to her cabin. What did the need to tell? Leila could only think of the terrible. Was Percy going to die? No, she just got him back. He can't die. Leila wouldn't know what to do if he did.

There was a knock on her door.

"Hey, are you ready? Dinner will start soon." Percy said greeting her with a kiss.

"Uh, yeah. Before we go, is there anything you need to tell me?"

He looked like a deer caught in headlights. "N-No. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Let's go." She was slightly disappointed. If she was the person, then she would have to wait until tomorrow. What an agonizing wait that would be.

At dinner she sat at her respected table. She hated sitting alone. It made her feel more vulnerable than she really was. She wished Percy was by her side. Why must they have made such an idiotic rule?

Leila looked around. Nate and Nicky were giving each other flirty smiles from across the pavilion. Annabeth was glaring at nothing in particular. The Stoll brothers had smirks on their faces, no doubt they were going to prank someone. She hoped it wasn't her. Clarrise looked angry, like always. Percy seemed to be thinking. But of what? He looked troubled.

When dinner was over, she told Percy goodnight. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. If she stayed she wouldn't be much fun. Leila gave him a kiss on the cheek when Annabeth was looking. She was red as a tomato. Leila tried to hide her smirk.

As she laid in bed, no sleep would come. Tomorrow couldn't arrive soon enough.

* * *

><p>Leila got no sleep that night. Instead, she went through possibilities of what Percy had to say. That is, if it was she that he needed to tell. None of them seemed correct. Bags were under her eyes, there was no use in hiding it.<p>

"Leila, you look terrible!" Nate exclaimed. They were walking to breakfast.

"Oh thanks. You really know how to make a girl feel special." She said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean."

Leila rolled her eyes. "You guys don't happen to know of Percy needed to speak to me today?"

They both got wide eyed. "N-No, what do you mean?" Nicky stammered.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering." It was really starting to aggravate her. She wanted, no, needed to know. If she didn't find out, she might drive herself insane.

While she was looking the other way, Nate and Nicky slipped off. Of course they would

A pair of hands covered her eyes and whispered in her ear, "Guess who?" Chills went down her spine.

She decided to play along. "Hm...my boyfriend, Connor?" She was able to see again.

"You're cheating on me with him?" Percy joked.

Leila kissed him lightly. "Never." For a moment she forgot about what Percy needed to say.

"Oh, by the way, I need to talk to you after we eat." She remembered.

"Alright, where?"

"The forest." It must be something serious then. She nodded.

* * *

><p>Leila sat at the base of a tree plucking petals off a random flower. The crisp, white petal flew silently to the forest floor. Percy still hasn't arrived yet. Leila was getting impatient. The minutes passed, still no Percy in sight.<p>

"Finally," She said when he showed up. "Where have you been?"

"I had to so something first."

Leila sighed. "It's fine. So, what did you need to tell me?"

Percy began to pace in front of her. "I don't know how to tell you this."

"Just say it!"  
>"Leila, there's a war coming up."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you guys liked it! One more chapter left, which I will hopefully put up tomorrow if I don't have much work. Then it's time to start the sequel (Which I haven't written yet :P). Review! :D "Let's not haggle for darling Colette." "Cosette." Gotta love Les Miserables :D <strong>


	21. Chapter 20

**Fact #9: I'm allergic to tomatoes, so no pizza for me! D: Anyway, so today wasn't that great either. The only good thing that happened was I got to see my "sister" who is Nicky in the story during lunch today. She's a freshman in college and she came to see me :D. That made my day, just saying. My English class is awesome, my teacher said that we would be doing a lot of writing. My first thought was 'Yes!'. I guess it's time to show off my writing skills :P. Thank you OHSHC Forever for adding it to story alert :). **

**MetalManiacJoe: I'm sorry for the no action :/. And yeah, I'm not that mean :P. **

**DaughterofApollo101: Yes it does take place before the Titan War! :)**

**jail1234: 1st review: Why thank you :D 2nd review: Thank you! :D**

**christinexx: Aw, I hope you had a great first day unlike mine! If you were going to my school, I'd be your buddy, just saying! :) **

**Lieutenant Zoe Nightshade: Yay, another loner! Loner's unite! Nah, that's just a bit too weird :P. Anyway, yeah the bus sucks. It was late again today! D:**

**DisneyFreak00090: Well, I started French in 8th grade. I was going to take it in 7th, but the class was full so I had to take Latin 1. Worst. Class. Ever. The teacher told me I was on the pathway to nowhere. What a great encouragement he was. And last time I checked, I'm an A student. Someone finally feels my pain! :D And I only have four classes a day, but they're really long :/. War is the best :P. **

**Hannibalrider: Yep :P**

**xXxmegachompxXx: Hey, I'm mean, but not that mean :P**

**Lvl-ZeR0: Don't worry you make me laugh every review! :D. Well technically, Leila is sort of based on me. So it could be possible :P. The biggest doughnut in the world...now that would be epic. **

**Poseidon'sdaughter19: Yes, the sequel! I'm excited for it! Even though I haven't written it yet :P. **

**Okay guys, this is the last chapter! I hope you've liked the story! And most important, this is the first story longer than one chapter that I have finished! -starts dancing- Anyway, you guys are going to hate me after this chapter...just saying.**

* * *

><p>"What?" She screamed. Her voice scared off some of the birds. "How come no one told me?"<p>

"I am telling you, now." Leila balled her fists in anger.

"How long have you known?"

"For a while."

Leila wanted to hurt him. "And you're only telling me now?"

"We didn't know how to tell you?"

"Tell me everything. Now."

Percy filled her in on the war. Kronos has risen and took the body of Luke Castellan, a former camper. Several minor gods and goddesses, as well as the other Titans, have taken the side of Kronos. They were growing stronger and the time for war was nearing.

Leila grew frightened. Percy could die. She made a promise to herself that she will make sure he lives, even if she dies in the process. None of them spoke once he was finished. It was a lot of information to grasp.

Leila spoke first. "So there really is going to be a war?" Percy nodded. "You could die, Percy."

"I could, but I'm not going to you. I'm never going to leave you."

"Promise?" Tears formed.

He kissed her forehead. "Promise."

It seemed like they were ten again, making the same promise over again. Only this time, they could die. Neither of them wanted to believe was was approaching. They just wanted to be happy. All Leila could see was the lifeless body of Percy in her head. She couldn't shake the image. Percy was truly terrified, though he didn't show it. He could lose Leila again, this time for good. They both savored this time together. Even though they weren't speaking a word.

When the signal for lunch went off, they both got up and walked silently hand in hand to the dining pavilion. Neither of them felt like speaking. But Leila wanted someone to, anything to keep the dead Percy out of her mind.

"So, I take it her told you?" Nicky asked. Leila nodded slowly. "You're not mad at us, are you?"

"No, I'm not mad. Frustrated, but not mad." She assured. Nicky looked at her concerned.

"Percy, could I speak to Leila for a moment?" He nodded and gave Leila a gentles kiss before departing. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Ever since Percy told me, all I can think about is him dying. His cold, lifeless body covered in blood..." She trailed off. Tears began to fall.

Nicky hugged her. "That won't happen."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know, but I do know that Percy loves you. He'll do anything to stay alive for you."

* * *

><p>Leila was practicing sword fighting in the arena. She'll need it for the war. Maybe she could get Percy to train her. She was so immersed in training that she didn't notice another camper enter.<p>

"You're terrible at that." She knew that voice.

"What do you want, Blondie?"

She glared. "A duel."

Even though Leila knew that her strength in sword fighting wasn't strong, she still agreed. Annabeth charged her and she quickly sidestepped the blade. The sound of metal against metal echoed in the arena. Leila hasn't quite adjusted the blade yet and her arm was already buckling from the weight. Annabeth took this to her advantage.

"Leila!" She turned to the voice. Percy.

While she wasn't looking, Annabeth knocked her legs out from under her. The last thing she remembered was Percy running to her aid.

* * *

><p>"Percy, I'm sure she's fine." Nate said. All of them were in the infirmary. Leila was still out cold, it's been three hours.<p>

"You don't know that!" He yelled. Percy was beginning to lose his patience. All he wanted was for Leila to be alright.

After he got Leila to the infirmary, he yelled at Annabeth. He was sure the whole camp heard. From now on, he'll never forgive her for what she did to Leila.

"Don't yell at him like that!" Nicky said.

"No, Nicky, it's fine. I'd be doing the same if I was in his place," He faced her. "After all, you're my everything." Nicky squeezed him.

Percy couldn't watch, or listen. It made him miss Leila even more. She was his everything. He didn't know what he'd do if she died.

He moved a strand of her hair. "Please wake up."

An hour passed. All of them were hungry, but none wanted to leave. Someone would come by periodically to check on her, but other than that it was just them. Percy was beginning to lose hope that she would even wake up.

Leila stirred in her sleep. They all rushed to her side. Percy smiled as her hazel eyes opened.

"Thank gods you're awake." He said.

Leila had a strange look on her face. Almost like she was confused. She finally spoke, but not what Percy wanted to hear. "Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't shoot me! D: I'm so sorry for having to do that. Anyway, I will post an AN when I upload the sequel. I love you guys, even though you probably don't love me right now. So this was ****the last chapter, farewell 'Broken Promises'. You guys have been such great reviewers/readers. You're the only reason I continued and successfully finished the story :). Review! **


	22. Author's Note

**Hey everyone, this is only an Author's note. I just uploaded the sequel, it's called 'Trying To Remember' I really hope you guys like it. Thank you Masterassassin for adding it to favorite story and story alert :). Thank you Hawkshadow89 for adding it to story alert and favorite story :). Thank you Fujiwara Ryuu for adding it favorite story, story alert, and favorite author (yay!) :). Thank you pinkMandMlvr for adding it to favorite story :). Thank you jail1234 for adding me to favorite author :). Thank you 4got1tall for adding me to author alert :). Thank you Greyeyedowl98 for adding me to author alert :). Thank you J3mma for adding it to favorite stories :). Thank you TheLightningThief42 for adding it to favorite stories :). **

**MetalManiacJoe: Don't you just love twists? Yes, only I know :P**

**Aeron Thana: Why thank you :D**

**Lil' P 101: Haha, thank you! :D**

**DaughterofApollo101: I can't tell you! What I can tell you to do is go to the sequel to find out! :P**

**Rumbleroaar: Maybe I will...maybe I won't... :P**

**Fujiwara Ryuu: 1st review: She doesn't really have any powers 2nd review: Oh, but she did... D: **

**jail1234: Thank you :)**

**Sout Neon Templar: Yes, I know I am. D:**

**Radius Flame: Well I put up an author's note so maybe you can through here...but I'll PM you just in case :P**

**christinexx: I'm sorry! D: **

**TheLightningThief42: Yay, you're smiling! :D You stayed up late for me, aw :)**

**chessrd: I really don't like being a loner honestly...I have AP stuff too, it sucks...I may or may not make her fight, you'll have to find out! :P**

**Hannibalrider: Thank you :)**

**Lvl-ZeR0: Biggest doughnut all the way! :D**

**Poseidon'sdaughter19: Don't cry! D: **

**16 reviews! That's the most I've gotten on one chapter! I love you guys so much! -gives you all a hug- So go check out 'Trying to Remember' Now! :D **


End file.
